Letters in War
by Anzhela
Summary: A series of letters passed between the couple during the war. Can they make it through with only words to sustain them? Can all be forgiven?
1. Letter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing – this is for the whole document._

_AN Just something that popped into my head._

Dear Hermione,

My heart aches.

I ache.

Missing you.

Draco


	2. Letter 2

Dear Draco,

I'm sorry. I hate this too. Nobody wants me here. Not after I chose you. I still don't understand why they made me leave you. I hate them for it.

Hermione


	3. Letter 3

Dear Hermione,

Father won't stay in the same room as me. If he does it's to ridicule me. Mother won't look me in the eye. I don't know if she is afraid of my father or ashamed of me. I'll kill Weasley if he tries anything.

Draco


	4. Letter 4

Dear Draco,

By ridicule do you mean beat up? I have some spells that may help. I'm sure your mother still loves you; she can't be ashamed, look at your OWL results. Don't worry, Ron won't even look at me. I'm a traitor, remember. No-one talks to me, they leave me to my books. I don't mind, I can do more studying uninterrupted this way.

Hermione


	5. Letter 5

Dear Hermione,

OWL results don't mean anything in this current climate. They never did really. As soon as they knew you were muggleborn everything good I've ever done was out the window. I was immediate scum. Mother knows that she can't side with me. Father has no stop on his temper. I will admit I bear the brunt of it. You wouldn't recognise me anymore; I could do with those spells. If Weasley does come near you he'll look worse than I do when I'm finished. Study hard, I want this thing finished soon.

Draco


	6. Letter 6

Dear Draco,

I've included a list of spells to help the pain and to heal. Don't use them if it will make things worse, I hate the thought of you in pain because of me. I hate that I can't do anything. I hate that we're not together. Your mother loves you, Draco. Remember that. You're her only child, there is no way she can turn her back on you. My parents made it through the fact that I was a witch; your mother can love you despite who you love. I'm working none stop, though I don't know if they trust my knowledge any more, I hope they're taking it into account or this thing could be years long.

Hermione


	7. Letter 7

Dear Hermione,

The spells work wonders and they haven't made anything worse, if anything they've made things better. Father treats me just the same, only I fell less pain, and mother isn't quite so worried about me. Her pose is less tense and I saw her smile the other day. Maybe you're right; I think she may still love me. Only I think she fears my father more. I am so proud of what you did with your parents. Even if they don't know you, they will still love you, a bond like that can't be severed by memory loss. Keep working. Surely they must know you want this thing finished. And all of your work will make sense, they can't ignore it.

Draco


	8. Letter 8

Dear Draco,

Your mother does love you, don't ever doubt that. Maybe she loves your father too. I'm glad the spells have helped. I've included a few more for your protection. Put on a brave face, we can make it through this. No-one can stop us. I worked too hard to let them. I hope they do still love me otherwise I won't be able to live with what I did to them. They're my parents; they can't forget their only daughter, can they? I'm almost certain that my work is being discredited. I overheard them discussing something I'd already informed them on and they couldn't decide whether to believe me or not. I'm not doing this for nothing. I'm going to have to persuade everybody of that.

Hermione


	9. Letter 9

Dear Hermione,

Things are busy here so I have no time to write. People are getting suspicious as it is. I love you, remember that.

Draco


	10. Letter 10

Dear Draco,

I hope you're okay. We're busy too. Something to do with you no doubt. I still have time to write as my opinion is seemingly not wanted. It's frustrating seeing things that others can't, but nobody wants to hear what I have to stay. Write something soon. I worry.

Hermione


	11. Letter 11

Dear Draco,

You haven't written in over a week. I'm worried. I hope you're okay.

Hermione


	12. Letter 12

Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry.

Draco


	13. Letter 13

Dear Draco,

What for? What's happening?

Hermione


	14. Letter 14

Dear Hermione,

I love you. Please remember that. This isn't my choice.

Draco


	15. Letter 15

Dear Hermione,

Where are you? Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I do love you. I had no choice.

Draco


	16. Letter 16

Dear Draco,

No choice? Are you insane? You say no. It isn't hard. I trusted you.

Hermione


	17. Letter 17

Dear Hermione,

It was this or death.

Draco


	18. Letter 18

Dear Hermione,

Why won't you respond? I love you and I'm sorry.

Draco


	19. Letter 19

Dear Hermione,

It's all over. Finally. Please see me. I love you.

Draco


	20. Letter 20

Dear Draco,

Too late. Ron can offer me a more stable future due to his not being a death eater. Go rot in hell.

Hermione


	21. Letter 21

Dear Hermione,

I love you. Always will. Remember that fact. If you are sure that Weasley is the right choice, then I wish you all the best for the future.

Draco


	22. Letter 22

Dear Draco,

Thank you, and good bye.

Hermione


End file.
